I Trust You
by willlzyx
Summary: "'… I trust you.' Arthur's voice is no more than a whisper, but it was loud enough for Al to hear. He tightens his grip on the blonde's hands, and, slowly, he begins to raise them." TITANIC oneshot. Light yaoi.


**Haaaaay guys! :D –waves- How was everyone's summer?**

**I used the pairing that's totally cliché and over-used for anything Titanic-related, but, I think they're the best pairing to use for Titanic stories.. So excuse my lack of creativity and originality at using the same pairing as practically everyone else in the universe. I'm sorry I'm boring and unoriginal and lame. **

**Disclaimer(s): I do not own Titanic or Hetalia. Or even the scene. Ugh. **

**Warning(s): Light yaoi, FLUFFFFFFF. **

* * *

The sky is painted orange, as the sun slowly disappears behind the dark blue water stretched in front of him.

Alfred sighs, closing his eyes, and tries to clear his head. The events replay inside his mind, and all he can see are those tear-filled, emerald eyes that he's trying _oh-so_ hard to forget. Those words ring in his ears – _It's not up to you to save me. Now, leave me alone, before you hurt the both of us… Please, Alfred, just forget me... Just go!_ – and he knows he won't be able to _just forget_. That's not possible; how do you forget something that is practically your entire _world_? It's _not_. Alfred knows it's not, no matter how hard he tries to push all of those negative thoughts to the back of his head. No matter how hard he tries to block out the picture of that sandy-blonde hair, and those beautiful, fierce emerald eyes… He just can't.

He leans against the railing, wincing for a split second as the wind stings his cheeks. He opens his eyes, and gasps a little, amazed at the sight before him; the ship is still steaming forward, and he has nothing but the orange-tinted sky and the dark water below him, in his vision. He smiles for a minute, letting the image settle itself in his brain, clearing his mind of anything else but the beautiful sight. It works. Within seconds, those green eyes aren't even on his mind and maybe, he's already forgotten about them. Maybe, it is easy to just –

"Hello, Alfred."

The soft voice, with the slightest accent accompanying it, startles him. It shakes him out of his day-dream, and he turns to face it. He's just dreaming, right? That voice cannot be real. It's all inside of his head and it's just –

"I changed my mind."

Those eyes, _oh god those beautiful, emerald eyes, _stare into his, and he feels himself smiling again.

Arthur's own small, nervous smile is still there, and his cheeks have the slightest dusting of pink covering them – due to the chill in the air, or if he's just blushing, Alfred can't tell. His blonde hair is blowing about, and Al can't help but want to march right over there and brush the wild strands out of Arthur's face.

"I've been looking all over for you. Kiku said I might find you up here, and –" Arthur gets cut off by Al pressing a finger to his lips, shushing him.

"Shh, just come here," the taller blonde moves holds out his hand, and turns to face the ocean. Arthur hesitates for a moment, – _oh god, Artie, please don't leave. _– before he slips his hand into Alfred's waiting one. Al smiles, noticing how perfect their hands look when they're laced together like that. He lets go of Arthur's hand and instead, places both of his hands on either side of the smaller man's waist, pulling him close.

For a moment, Arthur swears Al is going to kiss him.

"Okay… Close your eyes," Alfred whispers.

Arthur glances up at him, before nodding silently and doing as instructed. His eyes remain closed, even as Alfred turns him around, and guides him back to the front of the ship; back to same place he was just standing at, moments ago.

"Carefully," Al pauses, and smirks a bit, remembering how they first met – when Arthur had slipped on the railings, only a night ago. "… Carefully, step up, there."

He feels Arthur tense a bit, and his grip on his waist tightens, assuring the Brit that he's not going to let him fall.

The shorter blonde slowly lifts his foot off of the ground, softly placing it on the first, and lowest, part of the railing he can find, before doing the same with the other. Alfred stands directly behind him, gently pressing him further against the rail. His hands slowly leave Arthur's waist.

"Al –" Arthur turns his head, his eyes still closed. He doesn't understand what's going on; all he understands is that Al let him go.

"Do you trust me?" Alfred reaches for the blonde's hands, lacing them together once more.

Silence follows, and, for a second, Al doesn't think he wants to hear what his answer is going to be, and – _Trust me, Artie. I promise you're safe with me, I'm right here._ – he's actually scared of what Arthur might say.

"… I trust you."

Arthur's voice is no more than a whisper, but it was loud enough for Al to hear. He tightens his grip on the blonde's hands, and, slowly, he begins to raise them.

Arthur complies, moving with Alfred and outstretching his arms on each side. He feels Alfred letting go of his hands, but he doesn't complain; his arms stay up – reminding him an awful lot of when he was a child and used to pretend he was an airplane… His arms were always his _wings._ – even as Al's hands drop back down to rest at their previous spot, on his waist.

"Okay," Alfred whispers into his ear, making the British man shiver. "Open your eyes."

He takes a small breath, slowly opening his eyes. He gasps at the sight; all he can see is the water below him. It seems like it's just the two of them, floating across the Atlantic ocean while the sun sets, casting an orange-tinted glow over the waters below them. Nothing else is there, right now. Nothing else matters. Just the wind, the water, Arthur and Alfred.

"I'm flying…!" Arthur grins. His bright, green eyes are shining. He leans forward a bit more, arching his back, and Al steadies him, leaning up and against his back.

"Come Josephine, in my flying machine… Going up, she goes. Up, she goes…" Al sings quietly, resting his chin on Arthur's shoulder. His hands leave the blonde's waist, again, as he stretches his arms outwards and raises his hands, mimicking Arthur's position. Their hands finally meet, and their fingers softly and gently move all around each other.

Arthur turns, lowering his outstretched arms as he continues turning, turning, turning… Until he's able to press their lips together. Alfred wraps his arms around him; their hands, still intertwined. It's a soft, gentle kiss at first, but it doesn't take long before they can both feel _the want and the need and the __**passion**_behind it. Their kiss continues this way, with neither one of them wanting to be the one to end something so… _Incredible._

For a split second, Alfred forgets where he is. He forgets about every single thing around him. His mind is focused on Arthur, and Arthur alone. He feels like he doesn't have a care in the world. Nothing else matters. Arthur is the only one who is all around him…

Arthur is the one who is plunging into the night with him; giving him a night he will never forget.

* * *

**THAT WAS THE LAST TIME THE TITANIC EVER SAW DAYLIGHT.**

**-cries forever and ever and ever and ever-**

**Of course you won't forget it Al.. you die. Is it possible to remember things when you die..?**

**OH GAWD. I'M SO HORRIBLE.**

**D': I actually got so emotional writing this, hahah. I was listening to the soundtrack, so, I guess that didn't really help XD**


End file.
